1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a printing system, a printing apparatus, a print information providing method, and a print information providing program that provides print information based on information data assigned to print data.
2. Description of Related Art
Commonly, a network printer is connected with a plurality of terminal devices via a network and is shared between several users. The printer, which is used under such a condition, only sequentially prints out print data transmitted from the terminal devices. Therefore, it takes a lot of time to print high volumes (or a plurality pages) of print data. Only after the printing of the high volumes of the print data is completed, the printer can print the next print data. Further, there is a printer that can print out print data onto recording sheets of various sizes. When this printer runs out of the recording sheets for a current printing operation during the execution of a print job, the printer does not start the printing operation again until the printer is refilled with the recording sheets of the size, which had run out, even when the next print data is not for the recording sheets of the size, which had run out. In this state, not only is the current printing operation suspended but also subsequent printing operations are suspended. In the conventional printers, when such cases occur, the print job that interrupts the printing operation is cancelled to move subsequent print data up, and thus, the printer can print out the subsequent print data.
However, in the conventional printers, the other user cannot confirm detailed information about the print data, which is being printed in accordance with a currently executed print job (i.e. whether the print data needs to be urgently printed or includes important content). Therefore, the other user cannot cancel the currently executed print job without careful consideration.